Ursa vs. The Saiyans
This takes place 13 years after the Saiyans came in conflict with the Ruminarons. Ursa is now 14 years old. Chapter 1: Control Freak It has been 13 years since the departure of Ursora and her band of Ruminarons. She left behind her daughter, who also is the daughter of King Vegeta. And the King is paying dearly for it.... Ursa '': GYAAAAHHHH!!!! *Fires a Ki Blast from her left hand* ''Nappa '': Ursa, STOP!!! BEHAVE!!! ''Ursa: Huh? *notices Nappa* KAA!! *fires a Ki Blast at Nappa* Nappa: *ducks, but his long flowing hair is hit, and only a little bit remains* My HAIR!!! Ugh, King Vegeta, where are you? Prince Vegeta '': NAPPA!!! You'll just make her angrier! Go find my father! I'll handle my sister. ''Nappa: *thinking* THANK GOD!!!!! *out loud* Yes, sir. *leaves* Vegeta sneaks up behind Ursa, and kicks he in the head. She starts to cry. Prince Vegeta: That's right. That's more like it. King Vegeta arrives and sees his elder son has the situation under control. Tarble is there as well. Tarble : Wh-What's up with Ursa? King Vegeta '': She's just acting like a Ruminaron animal again. *to Ursa* You know better than to act that way! You're Saiyan royalty! Now act like it! ''Ursa: Kee... King Vegeta: *look of disgust and confusion* Prince Vegeta: Ha! The crazy animal can't speak, father. Remember? Tarble: Vegeta, she's still our sister. And she's good in battle. Both Vegetas: Something you aren't. Tarble: *hangs head in shame* King Vegeta: Now, Ursa, to redeem yourself, there's a planet that Frieza wants us to overtake. He wants the strongest of us to clear it out. You'll be along with us. You better behave! Ursa: *tilts head in confusion, then shrugs* Ogaa! Prince Vegeta: *pulls on Ursa's antennae* Ursa: *jerks away from him* Guuuuuuuuu!!! Prince Vegeta: Heh heh. Stupid trash. Move now! They leave for their destination Chapter 2: Brutality that can't speak it's name. The Saiyans land on an Earth-like planet named Riklek. Ursa is already going crazy with rage. As soon as the pods open... Ursa: Gyaaaaaa!!!!! *rushes out of the pod* King Vegeta: Yes, move forward with your destruction of this race. She soon comes to a city, inhabited by the human-shaped Riklekians. She announces her presence with a Ki Blast that levels half of the city. She then slaughters every creature that wasn't King Vegeta with one hit each, and blasts a crater where the city is. King Vegeta: Yes. Kill them all. Ursa: Heeheehee! *charges up an Energy Blast* King Vegeta: *realizes he's in the way* Ursa throws the Blast, which kills 30 Riklekians and very nearly does the same to King Vegeta, who narrowly avoids it. King Vegeta: What the hell, Ursa?! I was right there, you stupid wench!! Ursa: *glares at King Vegeta angrily* Kuu........... King Vegeta: *frightened* Uuhhh... you almost killed me. Ursa continues the killing spree, killing off all of the Riklekians, until she is confronted by their king and two other attendants. Ursa: Hunh? The king '': I am the king of this fair planet, known by all as King Ganon. My people have been slaughtered by you, and you will pay, dearly!!! ''Ursa: Ogagaga! Ohohoho! Ganon: Um, Jurich, Lance, did you understand her at all? Jurich: Not at all, sir. Lance: I think she's retarded, sir. Ursa: Huh?! *angrily* Oyagaga!! Ganon: At least she has a nice rack. To bad we have to destroy her. The three Riklekians assume their fighting stances. Ursa: Kaaaa! *rushes forward* Chapter 3: Lance & Jurich make their move Ursa delivers a high-impact kick, knocking Jurich back. Lance comes up behind her, but gets an elbow to the face for his trouble. The Rikliekians regain their balance, and stand back a little. Ursa: *laughs childishly at them* Jurich: You little animal!!! Jurich makes a mad dash, only to be blocked and knee'd in the stomach. Lance fires a Ki Blast, which is deflected with ease. Lance attempts a roundhouse kick, but Ursa, dodges him and punches him in the chin. She then sweeps Jurich's legs from under him. Both Riklekians regain their balance at the same time, but Ursa then launches out a forcefield attack, knocking Jurich and Lance back. They both take to the air. Lance: Jurich, this isn't working like it should. Jurich: Maybe if you through your Shrapnel Cannon, she'll dodge and then I'll slam her when she does. Lance: ''Right. *charges it* Lance throws it, Ursa catches it and throws it at Jurich. He dodges it. Both Riklekians rush at Ursa, she blocks Jurich's punch and Lance's kick at the same time and Blasts both of them. Both of them land on the ground. Jurich makes the mistake of standing up, and gets four punches in the face and a finishing spinkick. ''Ganon: Both of you, I'll take it from here!!! The two are obliged to step down. Category:The Heartman Category:Story invented by The Heartman Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Made Stories Category:Needs Links Category:Article Stubs